


Missing Her

by Lilly_C



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Canon Related, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I could Vince."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Burning Down The House and What Doesn't Kill You.

In the fall out of the shooting, there was no humour, no banter, and no unintentional flirting, just a dark grey cloud filled with anger and unanswerable whys, what ifs and maybes. Barry and Vince instinctively knew that they would somehow be used as go between's for the feuding former best friends.

"You'll make it up. You have fallen out before," Vince said.

Jane shook her head. "No we won't. I've never had to shoot anyone she was close to before."

"Jane, Agent Dean shot Paddy first and you were reacting to an armed suspect, he would have killed you had you not fired first. Remember that."

"I wish I could Vince."

Maura roughly shoved Jane's jacket into her hands.

"Oh crap," Barry muttered.

Vince and Jane turned to him. "Don't," Vince warned.

"It’s fine," Jane quietly said before going to speak to the lieutenant.

"We don't take sides in this, you understand."

"Yeah man."

Vince glared at him. "Don't _yeah man_ me Frost. They'll make it up; they'll miss each other too much."

"What are you psychic?"


End file.
